


risqué/risky

by somhiuld



Series: you set me ablaze [2]
Category: NJTTW, SECHSKIES (Band), Winner (Band), 신서유기 | New Journey To The West (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Okay maybe some plot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somhiuld/pseuds/somhiuld
Summary: Minho wins on the charts, has a party to celebrate, and Jiwon rewards him.





	risqué/risky

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations to mino on his second win for fiancé ♡ 
> 
> set in the same timeline as [i call him the devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879953)

The first call he gets after he finds out that he wins is from, of course, Jiwon. After their little romp in the studio and taking it to Jiwon’s house, after finding out that Minho had written a song about him, with a particularly explicit wish, things had escalated into something more, to the great delight of Minho.

He’d never expected the older man to reciprocate his feelings, let alone grant his wish of screwing him senseless. That part was good, but Minho liked the other parts of it too, like the cuddles, the meals, the kisses that rendered him breathless and speechless—all shared in secret. Minho liked the thrill of it, the rush he got knowing nobody knew about them and how they debauched that certain empty recording room in the corner.

“Congratulations,” Jiwon’s voice comes from the receiver, silky and low. He must be in somewhere public, judging from his soft volume. “I knew you could do it.”

“I had uh, _good_ help,” Minho teases, and Jiwon’s snort makes him bite his lip, trying to stifle himself from exploding into laughter. “By the way, the album launch party is tonight. Are you coming?” he whispered, hopeful. Of everyone he knew, the one person he wanted the most by his side to celebrate was Jiwon.

Jiwon chuckles. “I’ll try. If I can find something nice to wear—”

“You _always_ look good, hyung,” Minho pouts. “Text me when you get there, okay? See you,” Minho ends the call sounding extra sweet.

Later, when he’s getting his hair done, it takes all his self restraint to not jump up and down in the salon, when he gets a single text from Jiwon:

 _See_ _you_ _tonight_ , _champ_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The club is teeming with people, both with VIPs and fans who bought tickets to enter. They’re both separated into different zones, and Minho is glad that although he does want to take some time to thank his fans for helping him to get where he was, he wanted time away for himself, to celebrate and soak the party atmosphere.

He stands at the railing of the upper floor, scoping the place, his own songs booming in his ears. The screen behind the DJ booth had a slideshow of his pictures from the album jacket, and when a particularly risque one showed up on the screen, the shrieks from the ladies made him snicker.

As he continued to get a bird’s eye view of the place, his eyes were peeled for only one person. He was shaken out of his little daze when Seungri came up behind him, clasping his shoulder.

“This is great,” Seungri yells, over the blaring music. “You’re great,” and Minho responded with a respectful half bow. “Thank you, hyung.”

“A lot of beautiful people in the crowd tonight,” Seungri said knowingly, a familiar glint in his eye. “Go enjoy yourself,” and with a wink, Seungri left Minho to chat up a producer. Minho turned back to look down at the dance floor. He gripped the railing a little tighter, nervousness creeping up over him. He felt relieved that Seungri didn’t seem to be suspicious of anything, astute as he was. Yet he couldn’t shake his other underlying worries. When was Jiwon going to show up? Was he held up by something at the last minute?

Minho took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter balancing glasses on a round tray, and took a gulp.

“Where is he…” he wondered aloud.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minho takes a seat on one of the couches, making casual conversation with some of the producers when there’s a little commotion downstairs. It must be another celebrity guest arriving at the front door, but he would know soon enough when they would arrive coming up the stairs to the VIP area.

He couldn’t make out who it was from the whispers of the crowd below, but soon enough, he hears the padding of steps coming up the staircase.

His heart skips when he realizes it’s Jiwon, and he’s cleaned up pretty darn good; in his dark shirt and dark jacket, hair done up. He’s even wearing ear piercings, and they shimmer in the dim light. Minho tries to contain his delight, and watches as Jiwon greets the other VIP guests, some who are his fellow heavyweight peers in the industry, some familiar faces from variety, and mutual friends.

Finally, Jiwon walks up to congratulate Minho, and Minho recognizes he’s switched to his “charismatic celebrity making a public appearance” mode, when he takes Minho’s hand in a tight grip and shakes it. “Congratulations, Minho-ya,” and envelopes an arm around his shoulders in a friendly hug.

When they part, Minho beams at Jiwon. “Thank you for coming tonight, hyung,” and it’s genuine.

 _Anything for you,_ Jiwon mouths at Minho, for only the two of them to hear.

“I’ll catch you later,” Jiwon says aloud, patting Minho’s shoulder, and he disappears into another corner of the VIP area to mingle. Just then, right on time, one of the staff comes up to him. “You have to go on in five minutes,” she whispers.

 _Showtime,_ Minho thinks, as he adjusts his jacket, before going down to greet the adoring crowd.

He makes a thank-you speech, as must be done, making sure to thank as many people as he can. The fans cheer when they’re mentioned, and Minho smiles and waves, earning more delighted squeals. When he takes the chance to have a good look around the place, he looks up to the VIP area, and of course, Jiwon is leaning on the railing in the corner, watching him knowingly. He smiles in that direction, hoping Jiwon can see.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minho decides to mingle a little more in the guest area, with sufficient security, of course. The adoring fans congratulate him, shake his hands, and pledge their continued support for him. He’s thankful for it all, but at this point in the night the first signs of fatigue are creeping up on him, having come from another fan event.

Dodging some hands, he sneaks back up to the VIP area, and finds a corner to stand and collect himself a little. He jumps in shock when a hand snakes around his waist, but the familiar cologne scent makes the corner of his lips perk into a knowing half smile.

“I was waiting to get you all to myself,” Jiwon whispers, low enough for only the two of them to hear. A pleasant shudder runs down Minho’s back, and he runs his hand along Jiwon’s wrist. “Well,” he grins, “now you do.”

“Is there somewhere we can go, just the two of us?” Jiwon’s mouth ghosts over the lobe of Minho’s ear, and Minho smirks, by now guessing his real intent. “I think so, but I don’t think it’s the most _comfortable_ of places, hyung.” Minho then takes Jiwon by the wrist, and eyes his surroundings, making sure there’s no prying eyes. Thankfully for them, the club is dimly lit enough, and Minho manages to sneak them somewhere to the back of the VIP area.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they know for certain they haven’t been followed, and that they’re really alone, Minho’s hands move to the side of Jiwon’s face, and kisses him roughly against the wall. Jiwon kisses back, eagerly, and it’s clear he’s been waiting a long time for this. Minho feels Jiwon’s tongue slide against his lip and he opens his mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss.

“W-wait,” Minho grunts, when Jiwon’s hand starts to sneak underneath his shirt. He turns and there’s a knob on the door behind them. It’s unlocked, and Minho smirks and cocks his head at Jiwon, signalling for him to follow him inside.

There’s some clothes and equipment being kept in the room, so it seems they’re in one of the club’s supply closets. Jiwon locks the door behind him quickly, and murmurs a low where were we, against Minho’s mouth. Minho loosens his body, and lets Jiwon continue what he couldn’t earlier, allowing him to slide a hand underneath his shirt. Minho feels his breathing shortening, as he feels Jiwon’s fingers stroke a nipple, tweaking it slightly.

Minho thinks he might just come then and there from the touch, his skin feeling as if it’s about to catch fire. But Jiwon isn’t finished with him, and lowers himself, hand not leaving Minho’s chest, and deftly undoes Minho’s pants. “How do you even breathe in these,” he mumbles, and Minho replies with a breathy laugh.

Minho barely has time to collect his mind, feeling as if it’s turning into mush; and his back arches against the wall, hitting the hard surface lightly, when Jiwon’s warm mouth envelops the head of his cock, tongue tracing small circles.

“A reward,” Jiwon hums, “for doing so well.”

“Shit, _fuck—_ ” Minho curses, biting on his lip so hard he thinks it might bleed by the time they’re done. He looks down, and the sight of Jiwon’s head bobbing up and down, taking more and more into his mouth, is electrifying. He leans his head against the wall, and lowers a hand to stroke Jiwon’s hair.

Jiwon moves his head lower to lick at one of Minho’s balls, and Minho hisses at the contact. He knows he’s close, and when he tightens the grip on Jiwon’s hair, Jiwon pulls off with a wet pop, damp with pre come, and smirks up at Minho. “D-don’t leave me like that, hyung,” Minho whines.

“Then be _good_ ,” Jiwon whispers huskily, his commanding words sending pleasant tingles from Minho’s mind to his cock. “I’ll-I’ll be good,” Minho groans, hand running through his hair, damp with sweat.

“Good boy,” Jiwon murmurs, before getting to work again. He switches between stroking Minho, and mouth sucking on the head of his cock, and then licking from the base up. Minho thinks he might see stars, and Jiwon slows his movements when Minho’s breathing becomes laboured.

“H-hyung—Jiwon-hyung, _please_ , I—” he moans, before he comes in Jiwon’s mouth, and he curses as Jiwon laps it all up.

Jiwon moves back up to a standing position, sealing Minho’s mouth with a breathy kiss, and Minho can taste himself on Jiwon’s mouth.

Of course, Minho wasn’t going to leave things there. He smirks at Jiwon, eyes half lidded, as he lowers himself to a kneel, and undoes Jiwon’s belt and pants. “My turn,” he hums, feeling the pleasant buzz when he comes down from his high.

He does his best to follow what Jiwon did to him, mouth movements slow, but he realizes soon that he can’t fit as much into his mouth. He takes in as much as he can, Jiwon’s cock nearly hitting the back of his throat. He moans, and Jiwon shivers, feeling the vibration. It’s too much, but it feels so good, Minho thinks, and he feels his eyes dampening, tears forming at the corner. Before he gags, he moves his mouth back up from the base to the head, lazily drawing circles with his tongue, lips glistening from spit and pre-come.

“You’re so _good_ , Minho,” Jiwon rasps, the sight of Minho’s matted hair, his mouth working deftly, and the teasing sight of Minho’s piercing all overwhelming his senses. “So good for me,” and at that Minho starts to speed up, humming and sending Jiwon’s mind into overdrive.

“Minho—” Jiwon comes with a groan of the younger man’s name, and Minho obediently opens his mouth, strips of come landing on his tongue. He twirls his tongue teasingly, lips painted white.

“Was I good, hyung?” Minho smirks, eyes dark. Jiwon is still panting, and runs a hand affectionately through Minho’s hair. They bask in a post-coital buzz, leaning on each other, though feeling a tad sweaty, until Minho breaks the pleasant silence.

“Oh shit.”

“What?”

“The party.”

“You go out first, then I’ll go,” Jiwon muttered, putting his belt back on hurriedly.

“Seungri-hyung is going to smell something from a mile away,” Minho moaned, rubbing his temples.

“Forget it, let’s just get out of here, go home and let me fuck you until the sun rises.”

“Hyung!”

“Unless you want to do it in the car—”

“Hyung!”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/somhiuld) but i don't talk a lot, lol


End file.
